


On their first April Fool’s Day, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first April Fool’s Day, they learned about . . .

Trick

Scott groans as he looks at his calendar hanging on the wall of his office. April Fool’s Day. A day known as being full of tricks and pranks. He sighs as he thinks about the possible tricks Jazz might have in store. 

:Security, is there anything outside of my office?: Scott asks the Security team. 

:We don’t know, the cameras are down,: Brook Weaver replies. 

“Great,” Scott mumbles as his stomach rumbles. He stands, holds the door knob for a few beats of his heart, takes a deep breath and pulls open the door. 

The scream of jet engines is the only warning he has before the bristles of a paint brush runs over his face and paint runs down his chin. He glances down to see hot pink paint puddles on the floor. 

 

Prank

“Do we have the cannons ready?” Megatron asks, glancing over at Ironhide. 

“Be patient,” Ironhide huffs. “Ya can’t rush perfection!”

Megatron falls backward on the couch to have his head hang off the cushion but misses the cushion and tumbles head first to the floor. Ironhide screams, clutching his face where the silver foot connected with a few seconds ago. He falls backward onto their ammo. Megatron giggles as the black alien pulls himself off their ammo. Ironhide growls and grabs a handful of the ammo to sling at Megatron. 

“Go tell Sounders we need more,” Ironhide huffs, Megatron shakes his head as he gets up, trying to get the red sparkling dust off his face. Small bursts of giggles escape him as he glances at Ironhide’s black and shiny red frame.


End file.
